FSI vs Inspector Corp: The Final Battle
by Meerfallthedewott
Summary: Hollow and his gang face Rage and his employees in a battle of good vs evil. Inspector versus Scientists. Based on Ragegamingvideo's FSI creation map and loosely based around the idea of the Batsheep industry creation map (made by Spud and friend). It has 7 chapter planned but I might merge some of them together.
1. Chapter 1: The Peace before the war

The Peace before the war

"Pocket?" called Hollow.

"What?"

"Have you not gone shopping yet?"

"What do I look like your mother? Beside I always do the shopping, why don't you send Peace for once?"

Peace sat in a corner of the lounge, sharpening one of his many swords. "I'll go shopping if you can fight of a colony of spiders and devoted soldiers."

"I can! I just don't want to hurt any of my bunnies"

"Well that didn't stop Evanz from experimenting on his wife"

"I still believed that he cheated on Dorothy"

Hollow closed the fridge and retrieved his tea from the counter before entering the lounge. At the centre of the lounge was Fluke who was working on a delicate motherboard. Pocket was carefully dye-ing her rabbits into different colours.

Hollow sat down to drink his tea. "How's the robot coming Fluke?"

"It's not finished yet"

"Can't you-"

"It's not finished yet", he waggled his screwdriver at Hollow, "and if the rumours are true then we need this robot to be perfect".

"Yeah but you been working on it for about 6 months now, he would finish his robot before we even get the chance to try our robot out!"

"Well that's not my problem, if you gave me enough money to employ someone to help me build The Flukasaur, then it might be finished by now."

"Are you still calling it that? Anyway we are already cutting into our food budget, we can't afford anyone".

"If you stop 'snorting' that tea at every available hour then we might be able to afford food and an employee."

"Nobody touches the tea. Besides I already asked for a bigger budget and they refused us."

"They probably thought that you were blowing it all on tea and bitches"

Pocket quickly looked up, "Bitches?"

"He sneaks out at night" answered Peace, "didn't you know about this?"

"Oh. I meant uh, finches, yeah. I thought he kept a pet finch, for a second."

Peace only raised an eyebrow at her in response as she went back to working with her rabbits.

Silence fell, until Fluke raised his voice. "If you turned your bitches into customers, then we might actually be able to afford the food and the robot with a HDTV on the side".

Peace began to backchat him, saying that Hollow was as appealing as a cocaine snorting walrus.

In midst of the argument, Hollow sighed, "I would be treated better at FSI!"

Evanz began to sip the beer as he looked over the communications array, the jungle inside the volcano almost concealed the meeting going on. The town representative fighting with Rage about the price of FSI's fish spider repellent, "It keeps all the nasty things away".

At the top of the hollow mountain was Rage's office, the black and red checked base complete with glass walls that can't be broken at 5G force. I know that he watches the meeting from his little box, using the big screen to talk to the representatives. Safety first, I guess.

I looked down at my warm beer then face the employee in the Tiki bar, "Can't I have a cold beer?"

"I can't, the heat from the volcano stressed the fridge out. You gonna have to have a warm beer until we can get a mechanic to fix it."

"Are you saying that I can't have a warm beer because of a little heat?"

The tiki bartender nodded, leaning on the side as his legs became weak from fear.

"Get it fixed and make sure it doesn't happen again!" Evanz threw the warm beer bottle at the man's face as he cried out in terror.

"That must have been, refreshing", I turned around to see Rage laughing at his terrible pun. I only rolled my eyes in response.

"What do you need Rage?"

"I was wondering about the robot, how's it going?"

"We are just installing those last minute cup holders you emailed me about and loading in the ammo. Then it should be ready."

Rage laughed violently. "Then we just need one last thing", he picked up the walkie talkie from his waist before pressing it to his mouth, "When you're ready, Poland".


	2. Chapter 2- A baa-ed entry

Chapter 2- A baa-ed entry

The night's stars barley lit the tourist boat. The water would be murky and dark if it wasn't for the searchlights that were cast out into it. The guards circled the boat, their attention drawn to the water for any sudden movements of a fish spider.

Peace stood beside me, dressed in matching fluorescent jackets and hard hats. Peace doodled on his clipboard, bored from three hours of open waters.

"So, why are we going to FSI?" He whispered to me.

"We are going to see if we can sabotage Rage's robot", I answer at the same volume. "Fluke also want us to steal the plans, so he can at least know what he is up against."

"That's a good idea, but we don't even know where to go inside that building. We been before and it is just the basic stuff, that they investigate fish spiders."

"Well, we have to try. Rage will only kill everyone if we don't."

"Fine, so what's the plan?"

"I will sneak off while you keep them occupied."

"Okay, take this then." Peace gives him a dagger and it scabbard from it hiding place under the trouser leg.

"Thanks", Hollow attempts to hide it under the trouser leg. "I'm not sure it will protect me from Rage's army but it should do for one loyal soldier."

The boat eventually reached land, slowing to a stop. The soldiers escorted all of the tourists off, along with Hollow and Peace. In front of them was a giant sized FSI logo, with a neatly trimmed maze on each side of the logo.

Two people waited, one wore a standard FSI uniform complete with a fake grinning smile, and the other wore a lab coat.

The FSI employee approached the tourists, welcoming them to FSI, all the while her eyes darted to each corner of the darkness. It was clear that she was keeping an eye out for fish spiders but I haven't seen an employee that was just as scared as the tourists.

The scientist walked up to us.

"Welcome, I am Brian. I investigate fish spiders here at the Fish Spider Industries. I can only assume that you are health and safety inspectors?"

We both nodded in reply.

"Well let's get to the station and hop on the next cart and then I will show you around."

We took the cart, passing through the rainbow gateway before reaching a zigzagging railway.

"That rainbow gateway is to keep Fish spiders from using our carts and railways to infiltrate our industry. The forest below is to reduce our CO2 consumption, it also supports the non-Fish Spider life forms that live near the facility. We use our expensive but regulated FSI Fish Spider repellent to keep all Fish Spider away from the industry."

After a while we reached the next station where we arrived at the front of the FSI main base. Columns of white sparkled in the sunlight and the fountains gushed with life. Mosaic patterns form the path to it stairs, at the top of the building was the FSI's logo which as just as big as it was in the entrance to the station.

"This is our main head facility which is a shining example to the others that are dotted around the country. The research that has happened here has been revolutionary to controlling the fish spiders and decreasing their population. It has also provided formulas and top notch scientist to manufactures and towns. For a price."

I felt a shiver climb my back, remembering the towns we visited that were filled with townspeople that quickly became slaves. Seeing them build farms and do manual labour just so they have some protection from the fish spiders.

As we walked in we were immediately faced with the hologram projector and split screens. I saw the miserable employee sitting at the desk, she stared down at her desk, very close to tears. The scientist banged the desk and almost immediately she sat straight with a smile at her face.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the fish spider industry!" Although I can see her eyes were still wet.

"We got two inspectors for health and safety, please inform all staff."

She quickly brought the microphone to her mouth and began announcing our arrival. A part of me wish they didn't do that as it brought attention to us but then everyone would be distracted with making the facility look up to standards.

We made our way around the winding staircase to the cinema area just above the reception. I could already hear the receptionist cry softly. We sat down just as the 'Fish spider industry: the making' film came on, Peace sat watching the film with a bored look, he has already watched this film from our past visits a numerous amount of times.

I waited until the scientist was drawn to watching the film, before I began to look around. The giant logo and waterfall made the reception calming but at the same time it showed Rage's true trait, showmanship.

Back then he would always complain that we let him down due to our clumsiness or lack of responsibility. Our fights between bandits and in wars were the most fun we had! It still surprises me how he has a lack of moral towards anything, let alone a twist of madness to his creations.

I watched the fountain unable to think. This was one of our many infiltrations yet I never saw a hidden door. I saw Evanz stare into the waterfall, he looked about warily of those who are close to him.

Evanz. Why did he join Rage? He must of saw Rage's madness?

I saw him carefully press a button on the side of the water fall. The water split and a secret passage was revealed.

"So that is where you hide everything Rage" I whispered to myself.

After Evanz went into the passage, I followed quickly behind him.

"ID", a robot asked. It took me a while to realise that they where robotic golems.

"Yeah yeah," Evanz began to rummage around his pockets. As he pulled it out he dropped a pen, cursing himself he bent to pick it up.

As quick as I could I snatched Evanz ID. "ID confirmed."

Evanz quickly looked horrified, seeing the ID in my hand. Before he had the chance to shout out I quickly ducked into the nearest door.

I could hear the robots threatening to shoot him as Evanz tried to ramble about me. I could hear him raising his voice, "He stole my ID!"

I turned to see where I have ended up.

I could only describe it as a meeting room with a giant screen that was placed in a jungle which was then placed into a volcano. A room hanged at the mouth of the volcano and a few streams of molten lava ran through the jungle giving light to the room.

Afraid that Evanz would alert me I quickly ran into the jungle, dodging the lava steams as I go. I came into a dead end, a sold wall of iron blocked my path. I felt my heart race and sweat pour down my face, the volcano was hot.

I leaned on the iron wall, determined not to be jumped on as I unsheathed my dagger. Suddenly the wall behind me became thick air as I fell backwards, into a sterile room.


End file.
